The present invention relates to a beverage quality security apparatus for a post-mix beverage dispenser. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arrangement of components in a post-mix beverage dispenser which precludes the use of syrup or concentrate containers therein which are not specifically deigned for that dispenser to assure proper dispenser operation and uniform beverage quality.
In designing post-mix beverage dispensers which produce high quality beverages, a great deal of thought goes into the selection of all primary components thereof which conjointly, consistently produce high quality beverages. For example, the type of syrup package, carbonator and CO2 supply devices utilized in combination may be critical to the proper operation of the dispenser. In the highly competitive soft drink market, many parties will attempt to sell substitute components of inferior quality and functionality for use in dispensers. For example, much cheaper, but unsuitable, syrup containers may be sold to dispenser owners which will not function up to required standards for the dispenser, resulting in the production of inferior quality beverages. This situation, of curse, is not in the best interests of the consuming public.
An exemplary post-mix beverage dispenser in which all components, such as the syrup supply containers, are carefully selected to operate in concert to produce high quality, post-mix beverages, is described in published European Patent Application No. 0 027 880 to applicant Bosch-Siemens Hauggerate GmbH, published May 6, 1981. Substitution of any of the primary components of this dispensing system, and especially the syrup containers, may be detrimental to the operation of the system.
Therefore, a need in the art exist for means for precluding the substitution of inferior components such as incompatible syrup containers, into high quality, post-mix beverage dispenser systems.